


Lilah's Will

by maryperk



Series: Bending to Her Will Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, implied brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Bending to Her Will Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilah's Will

Lilah's Will

SET IN THE BENDING TO HER WILL SERIES

Lilah Morgan studied the two separate files. The first covered the vampire Angel's experiences in Sunnydale. Before Willow Rosenberg's memory altering spell that made everyone outside the WRH building forget the red-haired witch, he'd had quite a life there. The other files covered how life had changed for the vampire due to the influence of the spell.

Lilah smirked to herself. She was amazed at how different the two lives were from one another. However, she knew that Lindsey and that upstart bitch witch hadn't looked at the new file. They were basing their actions on out of date information from Angel's past life. That made this new information perfect for her, in Lilah's not so humble opinion.

Lilah had no desire to say a word to anyone about her plans. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. After all, if Lindsey wanted to make a fool of himself who was she to interfere. She pushed a button the intercom system. "Have you made the acquisition yet, Littlecock?"

"That's LITTLECOOK," a voice growled. "I've worked for you for five years, Lilah. It's about time you got my name right."

"Take a chill pill, Richard. You know I'm joking." Lilah chuckled. "Now, answer the question."

"Yes, I have acquired the item you wanted, old friend."

"The money will be transferred to your account. Thank you." Lilah hung up without saying farewell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This can't be good." Buffy thrust a newspaper at Spike. "Faith's disappeared without a trace. I'm worried now. I mean, how can a full grown woman disappear from a hospital bed and no one see anything?"

"This _is_ Sunnydale, pet. Besides who would want that psychotic bint?" Spike muttered.

"I know you don't like her, but she wasn't all that bad," Buffy defended her sister Slayer.

"You only think that because she got the broodin' poofter off your back so you could pursue yours truly." Spike smirked at the blond Slayer.

"Yeah, and look where that got her." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thank God, Jenny decided to anchor his soul. Could you imagine what would have happened if that happiness clause had kicked in?" She shivered in horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilah handed a file to the head mage. She waited for him to glance over the information before she spoke. "Can you link the curse on the vampire to a specific person? It needs to be one that will only allow that person to break the curse?"

"Of course, Ms. Morgan. That will be no trouble at all," the fawning minion said.

"Good Now, please wake Ms. Lehane up." Lilah gave the man a smug smile as she handed him a thick envelope.

The man shoved the bulky envelope into his pocket, and he nodded to indicate that he would get right on the project.

Lilah left the room, confident that her wishes would be fulfilled.


End file.
